


Humanity

by KennaxVal



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Humanity

‘How do I tell her the truth?’

I pondered this question in Damien’s office as we hid from Eros. Sloane had just finished repairing Hayden and urged me to talk to her. Whatever doubts I had about the kind of person Sloane was, were soon gone. The same was true about my apprehension to Hayden.

What I thought was a growing love proved to be fake. Hayden was fake. Wasn’t she? If she was, then why didn’t I feel that way. Not to mention, I could tell Sloane saw Hayden not as a machine, but her friend. I owed Hayden no less, especially considering she saved my life mere moments earlier.

Sloane made her final adjustments before Hayden’s eyes suddenly opened wide.

“Kai! Where’s Kai?”

Even now, all she could think about was me. I rushed over and took her hand.

“I’m here Hayden,” I told her reassuringly while stroking her hand, “I’m here, thanks to you.”

“Is everyone else ok?” She frantically asked.

“We’re all safe,” Sloane told her, “what do you remember?”

Sadness washed over her face and tears welled up as the realization hit her.

“I got shot and…”

She looked down at where her wound should be, only to feel smooth skin. Her slender fingers grazed her torso, feeling skin that was too smooth. Not a scar, mole, birthmark or any other blemish to be found.

“Oh Kai,” she cried out, “I’m not human am I?”

Feeling her crushing sadness, I hugged her tight and wept with her. Strange as it seemed, I mourned the loss of her humanity. But then I wondered. 'Who says she’s not human?’

With a look to Sloane, she excused herself, and I smiled at her showing my appreciation for some alone time. I pressed my forehead against Hayden’s and looked her right in the eye.

“Hayden,” I said so softly, it was little more than a whisper, “Maybe 'normal’ people have taken their humanity for granted. We’ve never thought about what it actually means to be human. There have been people in history who fit the biological definition of human but can only be accurately described as monsters. You sacrificed yourself to save me. Your only concern is for the well-being of others. If that doesn’t make you human, then I don’t know what does.”

Softly, I pressed my lips to her and tasted the salt in her tears. She smiled against my mouth. Sometimes, it takes loss for us to realize how lucky we actually are. At that moment, I felt the range of her emotions, the depth of her nobility and ultimately, her humanity. If nothing else, I know that I love Hayden, and I know we’ll always be happy with each other.


End file.
